Stolen
by xoEmilyPearlox
Summary: This takes place somewhere during the third season. It is what i would have made happen instead of the Dance Marathon where Rory and Dean break up.


STOLEN

**A/N: hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so I don't know how good it is…I've been coming to this site for a few months now and reading the fics, and I was inspired to see my own on here.**** I am a total Literati FREAK and I tend to ****spaz**** a little when I read and write about them, so bear with me here. ****Review please**** and rant if you must, but remember a girl can only take so much shit.**

Rory sat on the bridge and looked out onto the pond. She watched the lily pads float by serenely. She looked beside her and saw Jess, still asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent, almost like a little boy, and she stifled a laugh as he grunted a little in his slumber. Stretching her arms to the sky and arching her back like a cat, she sighed and lay back next to him to look up at the clouds. She glanced at her watch and ignored the fact that it was almost seven and Lorelai would be bounding into her room at any moment to wake her up for coffee. She never wanted to leave this place, this moment. She curled in closer to Jess, and her eyelids drooped slowly shut. She smiled to herself, remembering the events of the previous night.

_She had been lying in bed, reading __Howl__ and listening to her Macy Gray CD. Lorelai was asleep __upstairs__ and the whole house was silent. She yawned and reached over to turn out her lamp bu__t stopped when she heard a tap __on the window. She looked over and saw Jess, motioning for her to join him outside._

_Her heart leapt with joy and she sprinted across the room and out the window._

_"Hey," he said. "Let__'__s go for a walk."_

_"Okay,"__She had answered, and grabbed his hand in her own._

_They started walking, and all she could see was darkness and Him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed in deeply. He smelled like fresh grass and coffee and some sort of heady smell that could only have been his cologne. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even realize that he had led her to the bridge. They sat down together, and let their feet dangle over the edge, and their minds wander even further. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he broke the silence._

_"__Where's Dean tonight?" he as__ked, letting his tone of voice d__o the talking for him._

_Rory blinked and came out of her reverie. She hadn't even thought about Dean until he mentioned it. She really didn't want to talk about it. "…We…we broke up," she forced out. _

_His heart leapt at the words. "I'm sorry," he said, not sorry at all._

_She scoffed. "No, you're not."_

_He answered her by leaning closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat as he came closer, and closer, and closer, until he was close enough to count each of her eyelashes and hear her heart beat quicken. He paused, loving the effect he had on her, finally giving her a light kiss on the forehead._

_She let her breath out in a __whoosh__ and felt her forehead tingle, unconsciously reaching up to __touch the spot that his lips had brushed_

_He watched her, staring __at her face __until her eyes moved slowly up t__o his and azure met chocolate an__d melted together. __Both of them felt a shock simultaneously and they knew invisible sparks were flying between their gaze. Rory gasped. __This time it was her turn to lean in. Her lips touched his gently, in a question. She leaned back and looked at him nervously. She didn't have to worry. He __put his hand on the back of her head and drew her in, answering her question by opening his mouth against hers and parting her lips with his tongue. _

_Her head buzzed as she kissed him back, and the silence and the crickets and the sounds of the kiss melded together into a dull roar as she fell into him. They kept their eyes open as they kissed, not wanting to miss a second of the other's expression. It was the most romantic thing that either of them had ever experienced, and t__hey were both drowning in pleasure and feelings._

_He lowered her slowly down onto the bridge, her hands running slowly through his hair, his hands running slowly up and down her back. _

_When the need for oxygen overwhelmed them, they broke apart, but kept their hands and eyes right where they were. She snuggled into him and put her face in the crook of his neck, her eyes welling with tears of joy and fulfillment. This was where she belonged. She realized in that moment that she would do anything for this boy. Anything._

_He put his chin on top of her head and hugged her close, but pulled back when he felt tears against his skin. _

_"Rory," he asked, worried. "Are you okay?"_

_"I.__." she tried to form the words. "That was the …most __perfect thing…I have been waiting for that my whole life."_

_He sighed in relief, and stroked her hair. "__Ditto," he said and winced at his choice of words. __Ditto?__ What a dorky thing to say.__ He realized with a jolt that there was something more that needed to be said, something he had never said before. He was sure his heart would explode if he didn't get it out in the open._

_"Rory," he began._

_She looked at him questioningly with those blue eyes._

_"I…I think I'm falling in love with you."_

_She gasped and fireworks exploded in front of __her eyes. "Me too," she said. "Um…w__ith…with you, I mean."_

_He hugged her closer and pulled a book out of his pocket. __Oliver Twist__. From now on, he decided, the grin on his face stretching easily across two continents, this would be their book. And this would be their bridge. He opened to a random page and began to read out __loud. It didn't matter where he __started;__ they had both read the book enough times to know exactly what was happening. __Soon, both their eyelids had begun to droop, and they had fallen asleep holding each other._

THAT was all Rory remembered, and she replayed it in her mind over and over until she was sure that it was branded in her memory forever. She was beginning to feel tired again, so she turned over and buried her face in Jess's chest, soon falling asleep.

JESS woke up when he felt Rory twist away from him in his sleep. He lay there for a minute, trying to get his bearings and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He heard someone take a deep breath beside him, and his heart sank. Not again. He had spent the night with a girl, which meant they had probably had sex. Another one night stand. He hated those. He turned over to see who it was. When he saw Rory he gasped and sat up quickly. This just kept getting better and better. He looked again and realized she still had all her clothes on and so did he. He sighed in relief as the previous night's events came flooding back to him. They hadn't had sex. They had kissed though, and he had told her he loved her. He pulled her close again and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and something spicy and private underneath.

The effect was immediate, and he sat up again to adjust his pants, which were becoming tight. Sometimes he hated being a guy, always thinking about sex. But when Rory woke up and looked into his eyes, a grin spreading across her face as she too remembered last night, he realized he didn't need sex to be happy. All he needed was this.

_We watched the season pull_

_Up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of_

_The last week_

_Until the gold and glimmer _

_Have been replaced_

_Another sunsoaked season_

_Fades away._

_You have stolen my heart._


End file.
